Sonambulismo
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Era algo común cuando era niño, más al pasar la edad de los 12 años ese defecto o enfermedad, como sea que se le llamara o clasificara, había acabado o ese es lo que creyó porque…


**Sonambulismo**

 **Era algo común cuando era niño, más al pasar la edad de los 12 años ese defecto o enfermedad, como sea que se le llamara o clasificara, había acabado o ese es lo que creyó porque…**

Pero es cierto – hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver como su maestro se negaba a creerle – yo no fui! – volvió a insistir -

Entonces quien fue? – Shion le miro y al ver que el niño movía los labios más no emitía sonido alguno, sonrió – vez, ni tú sabes cómo explicar eso – concluyo para enfado del menor –

…- no dijo nada más y tampoco dejo que su maestro le besara antes de dormirse, simplemente se metió bajo las cobijas y se cubrió en su totalidad –

Estarás molesto por mucho? – Shion veía con gracia la molestia del pequeño, pues era muy raro que Mu se enojara y cuando lo hacia se le pasaba casi al instante –

…- no hubo respuesta –

Bien – Shion salió de la habitación, ya mañana hablaría con el pequeño –

***M***

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente 4 horas desde que dejara al pequeño Mu en su habitación, cuando estando aun revisando uno que otro documento que no haya revisado en el día, lo vio pasar junto a la oficina…

…? – no se creía que Mu lo estuviera haciendo?, o sea a pesar de haberlo regañado y de que el pequeño se negara haberlo hecho, lo hacía?. Mu jamás le había mentido. Algo andaba mal, pero que…? – Mu, pequeño a dónde vas? – pregunto en voz baja acercándose al menor, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna más sin embargo el menor seguía su camino – Mu! – insistió y al verlo a punto de abandonar el templo principal, camino más aprisa para alcanzarlo – Mu! – por poco y sufre de un infarto al ver al pequeño trastabillar por las escaleras a Piscis – niño…- murmuro al fijarse más en el pequeño y dejando atrás el susto – estas dormido? – eso sí era extraño para el mayor – sonambulismo… -murmuro. Bien ahora si le creía al pequeño – así que no ibas consiente – sonrió y negó, debía tener más cuidado con el futuro Aries, bueno, solo hasta que cumpla los 12 pues según había leído los niños lo sufrían hasta esa edad…

***M***

Mu? – los ojos de Camus, quien había sido el "afortunado" de que le tocara la guardia a las 2 de la madrugada, no cabía en desconcierto al ver al Aries pasar junto a él e ignorarlo – sigue molesto? – se pregunto y como respuesta a su auto pregunta se encogió de hombros – ya le dije que yo no tuve que ver… - sin más siguió descendiendo los templos – no creí que fuera tan rencoroso…- murmuro y se giro para ver al primer guardián que seguía su camino, dejando atrás la casa de cáncer – y donde va? – Le pico la curiosidad de saber a dónde iba el guardián de Aries – lo habrá llamado Shion? – y cual tic de curiosidad que bien conocido era para Milo, Camus jugo un poco con sus manos y se mordió la mejilla interna. Al diablo la guardia!, Dante, Marín y Seiya se podían arreglar sin él. –

AJA! – Después de haber seguido unas cuantas casa superiores al guardián de Aries, Camus exclamo con sorpresa y entusiasmó. Eso secreto le iba a costar al lemuriano. Sonrió con lo que los demás dorados llamarían la "MILICIA"–

***M***

Mu? – Shaka había despertado a despertar al gallo, o sea muy pero muy temprano para el gusto de cualquiera, y se había encontrado con… un dormido Mu. Y que hacia el peli lila allí? – Mu… - inclino levemente la cabeza al recordar esa misma escena unos años atrás. Cuando aun tenían 6 años de edad, y tan acostumbrados estaban a dormir juntos que cuando dejaron atrás a sus doncellas por maestros, Mu llegaba a dormir junto a él muy entrada la noche. Casi siempre él, Shaka, podía dormir mejor cuando sentía al peli lila acomodarse a su lado – Shion pegara el grito en el cielo – expreso al recordar las veces que el peli verde había regañado a Mu y a él mismo por encontrarlos dormidos juntos – Mu…- lo removió un poco, tratando de despertarlo suavemente y no se llevara un susto de muerte, aunque eso le haría gracia. Cuantas veces no había tenido que ocultar su sonrisa cuando era niño y Mu se despertaba totalmente desorientado? – Mu de Aries…- volvió a llamar, recibiendo un leve manotazo en su mano, de parte del guardián de Aries que se acomodo mejor para dormir – no soy almohada…- murmuro al ver como su amigo lo usaba – Mu…- volvió a insistir, pero obtuvo cero resultados – …- se encogió de hombros y decidió seguir a su amigo en el mundo de los sueños. No le haría mal a nadie por dormirse unas horas más, como las personas normales lo hacían –

***M***

El que seas dorado no significa que puedas hacer lo que te plazca – el altanero del Pegaso le tenía hincado con sus reclamos, pues este era el único que se quejaba y que lo estaba acusando frente a Shion. Marín y Dante, permanecían en silencio. La amazona parecía más avergonzada por su alumno que molestas por su falta–

Tenía una cosa muy importante que hacer – respondió con semblante serio y atemorizante –

Así y qué? – sí, tenía grandes deseos de matar Pegaso el día de hoy o por lo menos de hacer paleta –

Asunto que solo concierne a los dorados – respondió sin demostrar sus ganas de decirle un par de cosas al entrometido Pegaso –

Bien, Seiya, Marín, Dante el guardián del onceavo templo tiene una GRAN escusa para no haber ido, así que…- le hizo un gesto de que se marcharan y le dejaran a solas con Camus –

Pero…- quiso refutar el japonés, pero la amazona de águila lo llevo a rastras –

Y que es eso tan importante Camus? – pregunto un interesado Shion, dejando atrás todo protocolo –

Pues a que no sabe a quién seguí hasta virgo…- estaba demostrado, Milo era una mala, MALÍSIMA influencia para Camus –

Qué?! – Por el nivel del grito Camus, se sintió mal por Mu y Shaka, pero tenía que salvar su pellejo curioso –

***M***

No! y No! – Shion se negaba a creerle a su alumno –

Pero maestro – insistió el oji lila –

Tú! Tú! – señalo acusadoramente al rubio que ni se inmuto – Tú! – Shion estaba furioso –

Tranquilo que ya no está en edad para hacer rabietas…- Shaka sonrió levemente con burla –

Yo te voy a…- el peli verde se iba a lanzar contra el rubio, cuando el lemuriano menor lo detuvo – Suéltame! – ordeno, pero el menor no le hizo caso –

Maestro, la culpa fue mía - trato de calmar los ánimos – Shaka no tiene nada que ver… - explico y al ver que Shion se relajaba un poco lo soltó –

Cuento tres y estas en virgo – advirtió al rubio, que más porque Mu se lo pidió con una mirada, que por que Shion se lo ordenara obedeció –

Esta mejor? – pregunto al ver que Shion suspiraba con pesar –

…– no respondió, simplemente asintió –

***M***

Se lo creyó? –

Si –

Ya deberíamos decirle –

Quieres morir? –

Si eso vale estar junto a ti, está bien –

Gracias –

No hay problema –

Camus, no se lo creyó –

Camus es Camus, es obvio que no se lo creyera –

Es un alivio que Shion, no sea Camus porque si no…-

Es un viejo histérico –

No le digas viejo, sabes que eso le altera –

Todo le altera –

Eso…bueno, creo que si es la edad…jajajaja –

Jajaja… vamos ya es hora de ir a nuestros templos –

Vamos –

Te espero a las 12 –

Es muy temprano –

Pero es mejor, quiero estar más tiempo contigo – expreso con una sonrisa picara, haciendo sonrojar al menor –

Sha…– el rubio no dejo que terminara de hablar cuando le planto un beso –

 *****M*****

*Es un trastorno que ocurre cuando las personas caminan o realizan otra actividad estando aún dormidas.

 *****M*****

 **PV: y volví! –**

 **Ikki: tienes que gritar en mi oído? –**

 **PV: uy! Que exagerado –**

 **Ikki: -.-***

 **PV: el ave esta de mal humor, así que no lo provoco más…no leemos hermosas! –**


End file.
